Dale Hopkins
Dale Hopkins is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Campbell City Police Department. Profile Dale, 37 years of age, is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Campbell City Police Department. Dale wears a black T-shirt, which is partly concealed by a lab coat. Around his neck, he wears an access badge, which is needed to get inside the facility, to which Dale finds easy to wear it on his neck. Dale often sports a woolly beanie, concealing his black hair. Dale Hopkins's favorite animal is a snail and his favorite food is cocktails. He is lazy, helpful, yet cumbersome at times. Notable Events Coming Soon Personal Life Dale was born near Newman Grove. Additionally, he is also considered the opposite of Everett Winston. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Campbell City PD, Dale's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time. Dale's duties are subject to change without notice, as he is capable of conducting physical analyses. Below is the list of analyses Dale performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: A Fate Worse than Death *Mortimer's Body (18:00:00) *Skin Sample (15:00:00) Case #2: The Mystery of North Woods *Johanna's Body (18:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) Case #3: Charity Begins at Home *Gunner's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: When There's a Will, There's a Way *Nerissa's Body (18:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #5: The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil *Dominic's Body (18:00:00) *Bitten Eyeball (15:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) Case #6: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter *Jacob's Body (18:00:00) *Pistol (12:00:00) Case #7: To Hell and Back *Reese's Body (18:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #8: A Grave New World *Joey's Body (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (06:00:00) Case #9: A Mountain of a Molehill *Gwendolyn's Body (18:00:00) *Mole (06:00:00) Case #10: The Opera Phantom *Decapitated Head (15:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Trevor's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: The Date of Destiny *Linda's Body (18:00:00) *Serrated Knife (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) Case #12: Murder by Candlelight *Gavin's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree *Stacie's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Murder, Sweet Murder *Douglas's Body (18:00:00) *Douglas's Head (15:00:00) *Skin Cells (09:00:00) Case #15: Caught Red Handed *Bloody Arms (15:00:00) *Contaminated Blood (12:00:00) *Nicolas's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Second Star to the Right *Luna's Body (18:00:00) *Blood (03:00:00) Case #17: Children of the Dark *David's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: Revenge *Caroline's Body (18:00:00) *Jump Rope (06:00:00) Case #19: The Darkest Hour *Velma's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: With Friends Like These *Ross's Body (18:00:00) *Skin Cells (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #21: Dead Man's Hand *Bloody Hand (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (12:00:00) *Jarred Finger (06:00:00) *Hand #2 (09:00:00) *Nanette's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Misery Loves Company *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #23: Two Can Keep a Secret *Arnold's Body (18:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) Case #24: If One is Dead *Delilah's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Whip (06:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) *Lunette's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: Over My Dead Body *Charlotte's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: A Gamble for Life *Simon's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: Blood is the New Black *Riley's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: Birds of a Feather Flock Together *David's Body (18:00:00) Case #29: If the Shoe Fits *Axle's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Conrad's Body (18:00:00) *Surgical Saw (15:00:00) Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the coroner of the Campbell City PD, Dale appears in every single case of Campbell City given the requirement of conducting autopsy on slain bodies and other anatomical samples. Category:CCPD Members Category:Lab Personnel of Campbell City